Práctica de Besos
by SuperSabrichitason
Summary: Con esperanzas de impresionar a Marie, Doble D acepta la ayuda de May. HAREM(EddxMarie, EddxMay, EddxLee)


**N.A:** **Inspirado en una escena de Los Miller**

Doble D estaba nervioso. Se arregló la corbata por milésima vez frente al espejo, se aseguró que su ropa no tenga ninguna arruga, ajustó su gorra y se puso spray de menta en la boca.

Había decidido que hoy era el día. Hoy sería el día que haría lo que su yo de hace algunos años jamás se atrevería (a menos de que haya perdido alguna apuesta): Perdirle una cita a Marie Kanker.

Con el surgimiento de sus hormonas hace ya unos meses, se había dado cuenta de que ella era la causante de que las tales se salgan de control. Algo que no pasaba con cualquier chica. Pero bueno, no cualquier chica se abalanzaba sobre él a cada oportunidad que tenía.

Trató de analizar qué era lo que le atraía y quedó más cautivado en el proceso. Con las observaciones en clase, cuando se aseguraba de que ella no pudiera verlo, comenzó a notar rasgos resaltantes, no solo físicos, sino también de personalidad. Y con ello, Edd llegó a la conclusión de que tenía un problema, especialmente cuando lo besaba y lograba que su cuerpo diera reacciones indecentes. ¿Y cómo se resuelven los problemas? Enfrentándolos.

Con determinación, agarró un ramo de margaritas y salió de su casa en dirección al parque de remolques, aunque, al llegar ahí, las dudas y nervios volvieron a presentarse. _¿Qué tal si solo era un juego para ella?_ Negó con la cabeza. No, no podría ser un juego con lo celosa que se pone cada vez que lo ve siendo amigable con otra chica. Lo más probable era que no sepa expresar sus sentimientos con palabras. Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Llegó frente al remolque de color azul que le causaba pavor con solo verlo cuando era niño y tocó la puerta tres veces. Cuando se abrió, soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo. Pero para su decepción, no fue Marie quien atendió, sino su hermana menor, May.

— ¿Doble D? — su confusión era notable en su rostro, más al ver su vestimenta impecable y el ramo de flores en sus manos. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Sa-saludos, May. ¿Se encuentra Marie en casa? — comenzó a sudar levemente. No importaba que no se trate de su objeto de afección, una Kanker siempre le ponía los nervios de punta.

La rubia dio una rápida mirada hacia adentro y luego se giró hacia él. — No. Pero puedes pasar a esperarla si quieres: Volverá pronto.

— N-no quisiera molestar...

— No es molestia. — sonrió. — Ven, estaba viendo televisión. — jaló de su mano, sin escuchar sus protestas.

Lo metió al remolque, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Doble D fue a sentarse al sofá, dejando reposar las flores en su regazo. May se sentó a su lado, poniéndose cómoda.

Quedaron en un silencio incómodo, solo el sonido de la televisión que mostraba una película de acción de fondo. Miró de reojo a la rubia, quien no parecía estarle prestando atención, y se aflojó el cuello de la corbata.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí tan arreglado y con esas flores? - habló de repente. — No me digas que vas a invitar a salir a Marie. — dijo con un tono de broma.

Edd no respondió, más solo se dedicó a sonrojarse en su lugar y bajar la mirada a las flores en su regazo. May volteó a verlo, mostrando una mirada de asombro.

— No puede ser, ¡De verdad vas a hacerlo! — exclamó, tomando su silencio como confirmación.

— Bueno... ¿De qué importa que la invite a salir si hay una posibilidad de que diga que no? - murmuró con tristeza.

May tildó la cabeza y lo siguiente que Doble D sintió fue dolor cuando ella le jaló de la oreja.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Marie está loca por ti! ¡Claro que te dirá que sí, sin duda alguna!

A pesar del crudo acto de la rubia, que lo dejó sobándose ese área de la cabeza, fue suficiente para calmar sus angustias y dejar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿En verdad crees eso?

— ¡DAH! ¡Claro que sí! — puso las manos en la cintura. — Doble D, es mi hermana, la conozco; se pondrá feliz de que la invites a salir, con flores y todo. ¡Es tan romántico! — juntó las manos frente a su pecho, mirando hacia arriba. — Ojalá y algún día mi Gran Ed tenga este gesto conmigo. Invitarme a salir a algún restaurante y... — se detuvo a sí misma, parpadeando un par de veces. — Eso me recuerda, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana, jovencito? — lo miro con ojos entrecerrados. Si Lee no estaba ahí, alguien debía hacer ese papel.

— Oh, yo... emn... — se trabó con sus palabras y jugó con sus dedos. — N-nada más quiero demostrarle mi devoción hacia su persona y hacerla feliz.

— Buena respuesta. ¿Y qué planeas hacer en la cita?

— Pues, pensaba en ir a ver una película y tal vez una cena después. O un paseo por ahí y, si me lo permite, agarrar su mano o quizá be... — no pudo terminar la oración.

— Be... ¿Besarla? — preguntó May con una sonrisa astuta en el rostro.

— Eso. — asintió con la cabeza. Sus manos se habían puesto sudorosas de solo pensarlo. Era un efecto secundario de su nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué tan tímido? No es como si fuera que no lo han hecho antes.

— Sí, pero esta sería la primera vez que el beso será recíproco. — replicó. — Puede que ella me haya besado incontables veces pero no le he devuelto el beso en ninguna ocasión; no tengo idea de qué hacer y no quiero decepcionarla.

May se le quedó viendo por un momento, pensando en la situación. Soltó una pequeña risa, apagando la televisión con el control remoto.

— Bueno, dicen que la práctica hace al maestro. — habló, arrimándose a él.

— ¿P-perdona?

— Voy a enseñarte a besar. — replicó con simpleza.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! — se levantó del sofá, las flores cayeron al suelo, por lo que se agachó a recogerlas rápidamente. — ¿N-no crees que e-eso sería inapropiado? Quiero decir, Marie es tu hermana.

— Doble D. No te lo tomes a pecho, no me gustas ni nada por el estilo. Solo haré esto para ayudarte, ¿Entiendes?

— P-pero...

— ¿Quieres impresionar a Marie o no?

Doble D se jaló el cuello de la camiseta. Toda la situación comenzaba a hiperventilarlo. Pero May tenía un punto, así que asintió levemente.

— Bien. Entonces... — extendió una mano para quitarle el ramo y ponerlo a un lado del sofá. —Acércate.

El chico hizo caso a su petición, sentándose un poco más cerca de ella, hasta que sus rodillas se estén tocando. May colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas.

— No vayas a enamorarte de mí después de esto, ¿Oíste? — dijo con una sonrisa.

Doble D soltó una risita, asintiendo.

— Muy bien. Ahora voy a besarte y quiero que me devuelvas el beso.

El chico repitió su gesto anterior y la Kanker menor se acercó, juntando sus labios. Luego de un segundo, Doble D presionó sus labios contra ella, reciprocando el beso e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para profundizarlo antes de separarse.

— Bien. — sonrió May. — Eso estuvo bien. Ahora, coloca tus manos en mi cintura y quiero que uses más lengua.

El rostro del chico se tiñó de rojo pero obedeció sus órdenes y la besó de nuevo, colocando sus manos en su cintura mientras que las de ella se mantenían en su rostro. Abrió la boca para dar paso a su lengua, iniciando roces, que duraron un minuto para luego separarse.

— Excelente, Doble D. Aprendes rápido. Por eso eres mi segundo Ed favorito.

Doble D sonrió llevándose una mano a la nuca con algo de pena, pero no se esperaba que May lo atraiga de nuevo para otro beso. Uno más intenso que los anteriores, batallando sus lenguas. Colocó rápidamente una mano en su cintura y la otra quedó en su hombro, aferrándose a él por la intensidad. En cambio, May bajó una mano hasta su hombro y la otra rodeó su nuca, jugando con los cabellos que se escapan por debajo de su gorra.

Hubieran seguido por más tiempo de no ser por el repentino portazo.

— ¡¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?!

Ambos se sobresaltaron y se separaron, encontrando para en la puerta a Lee. Los rizos caían por su rostro, ocultando sus ojos como siempre, pero los dos podían adivinar que estaba enojada por esa mueca en su boca.

— Yo em... ahh... nosotros... ella... — él balbuceó sin sentido, mirando a Lee y luego a May una y otra vez, esperando que ella hable para que los salve de la situación.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Van a hablar o tendré que molerlos a golpes? — se tronó los dedos.

Este acto padeció al pobre Doble D.

— ¡Es el hombre de Marie, May! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! — comenzó a acercarse a ellos y el chico creyó ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

— Ay deja de exagerar. Las dos lo hemos besado antes. — se excusó la rubia, señalándose a ella misma y a la pelirroja con un brazo.

Okay ahora Doble D no sabía si sentirse peor.

— Además, no es cómo estás pensando. Le estoy enseñando a besar para su cita con Marie. —explicó.

Eso hizo parar a la Kanker mayor.

— ¿Cita? — repitió.

— Sí. Y mira: le trajo flores. — sonrió con emoción, mostrándole el ramo a su hermana.

Lee miró las flores y luego a Doble D.

— ¿Cómo supiste que eran sus favoritas? — preguntó.

El chico se recompuso.

— ¿Perdona?

— Las margaritas, genio. ¿Cómo supiste que eran las favoritas de Marie?

Ante su explicación, Doble D abrió grande los ojos. — ¡Oh! ¿Lo son? Bueno... — llevó una mano a su cabeza. — Recuerdo haberla visto con un broche de margarita en el cabello alguna vez. Además, obsequiar margaritas es un símbolo de lo que una persona siente, supuse que eran la mejor opción. — bajó la cabeza sintiendo el rostro ruborizado.

— ¡Qué detallazo! ¿No, Lee? — dijo May. — Vino a invitar a Marie a una cita, pero dijo que no sabía besar y quería impresionar a Marie. Por eso le estaba dando lecciones de besos.

Lee rió. — Los hemos besado a ti y a los otros Eds como un millón de veces y ¿no sabes cómo hacerlo? — se burló.

— ¡Eso fue lo que yo dije!

Doble D apretó los labios. Quería hundirse en el sillón ante las risas de las hermanas. ¿Qué les costaba entender que su miedo le hacía difícil pensar en cómo devolver un beso?

— Oh bueno, veamos tu progreso. — escuchó decir a Lee.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba sentada a su lado y había colocado ambas manos en su rostro para atraerlo al suyo. El shock inicial no lo detuvo de presionar sus labios con los de ella, moviendo su boca.

— Nada mal, cachorrito. — habló Lee cuando se separó. — Prueba esto. — volvió a unir sus bocas, esta vez dejando que su lengua se adentre y juegue con la suya por un rato. Doble D abrió los ojos en shock y soltó un gemido ahogado antes de que lo deje separarse. — ¿Quedó claro lo que hice con la lengua?

El chico ruborizado solo pudo asentir, sus ojos llenos de incredulidad.

— Pruébalo con May. — ordenó, volteando su cabeza hacia su hermana y empujándolo hacia ella.

Doble D se tambaleó un poco pero se inclinó hacia May, quien lo recibió gustosa. Realizó el mismo movimiento que le había mostrado la pelirroja, causando que la rubia tenga la misma reacción que él antes de romper el beso.

— Wow, eso estuvo estupendo. — murmuró.

— ¿Verdad que sí? — replicó Lee. — Oye, Doble D... — se dirigió al chico, quien estaba luchando por no ocultar su rostro con su gorra. — No seas tan tímido, a las chicas les gusta algo de confianza. — dijo, notando su nerviosismo.

— E-eso i-intento... — en verdad se sentía muy incómodo.

— Vamos, — lo atrajo de vuelta hacia ella. — Relájate.

Unió sus labios de nuevo solo para separarse luego de unos segundos.

— Muy bien, sigue así. — continuaron besándose por un tiempo hasta que May los interrumpió.

— ¡Oye, ya es mi turno!

Lee gruñó con molestia. — Tú ya lo besaste por más tiempo.

— No es cierto. — May lo jaló hacia ella una vez más, solo para ser separada por Lee luego de unos segundos.

— Ya es mi turno. — lo jaló hacia ella.

— Tiempo. — May lo atrajo otra vez.

Continuaron la moción varias veces. Doble D intercambiaba besos con ambas hermanas una y otra vez. Se sentía agobiado, no podía hacer nada, y lo peor era que sus instintos lo hacían reaccionar a cada beso, sin poder negarse. No era esto el escenario que se imaginaba al venir aquí, y lo que le molestaba era que empezaba a gustarle. Malditas hormonas.

De repente unas manos estiraron del cabello de ambas hermanas para atrás, para luego hacer chocar sus cabezas con fuerza. Las dos dieron exclamaciones de dolor y se voltearon para ver a Marie con el rostro extremadamente rojo, un ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes.

— Demonios, May, tienes la cabeza muy dura...

— ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo con _mi _hombre, par de sanguijuelas? — dijo Marie con una voz diabólica.

— Solo estábamos teniendo una práctica de besos con tu noviecito. — replicó Lee. — Muéstrale, Doble D.

El ceño fruncido de Marie se intensificó.

— ¿Qué...?

— Marie... — se giró hacia el chico y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba parado frente a ella.

La tomó de los hombros, inclinándose un poco pues la superaba en altura, y se acercó a su rostro, besándola. La angustia que sentía le fue cuando la vio ahí parada, de alguna manera se sintió bastante feliz de verla. Marie, por otro lado, estaba sorprendida con el acto. Tanto que se separó al instante, mirándolo estupefacta. El chico al ver su rostro, rápidamente comenzó a disculparse.

— M-mis disculpas, n-n-no quise...

Pero ella lo sujetó de la camiseta y lo atrajo devuelta para otro beso y se compuso al instante. Ella jadeó en el momento en que su lengua pidió entrada en su boca, lo que provocó que la introdujera y rápidamente haga el truco que había aprendido de Lee. Gimió al sentir su boca ser masajeada, llevando ambos brazos a rodear su cuello, cerrando el espacio entre sus cuerpos y profundizando aún más el beso, mientras que los de él se posaron en su cintura.

Por su parte, May y Lee suspiraron de alivio, pues el chico había calmado la ira de su hermana. No es como si le temieran, pero no era el momento de comprometerse a otra "pelea para fortalecer los lazos Kanker". En cambio, ambas hermanas hicieron el famoso "choca esos cinco", el sonido interrumpiendo el momento de la pareja.

— Yo... um... Marie... — empezó a hacer señas hacia May con su mano, por lo que la rubia, pensando rápido, le pasó el ramo de margaritas. — Vine a invitarte a una cita, pero no estabas. Así que me quedé a esperarte. — le presentó las flores. — Le conté mis inseguridades a May sobre esto y ella propuso a ayudarme y también Lee. No quería decepcionarte, Marie.

La peliazul miraba las flores, a él y a sus hermanas una y otra vez. No sabía que decir al respecto, así que dijo lo primero que hizo click en su mente.

— ¿Ibas a invitarme a salir?

Doble D sonrió un poco. — Todavía voy a hacerlo, si quieres.

— ¡Solo dile que sí, Marie! — dijo Lee.

— ¡Hasta te trajo tus flores favoritas! — apoyó May.

— La respuesta es obvia, taradas. — replicó con molestia, tomando el ramo de margaritas y besando su mejilla. — Claro que sí, bombón. — le dijo esta vez, sonriendo.

Doble D le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Solo tengo una última pregunta. — continuó la Kanker mediana.

— Pregunta lo que quieras.

Su expresión cambió a una maliciosa, adoptando una sonrisa seductora. — ¿Quién de las tres besa mejor?

El rostro de Doble D se tiñó de rojo, y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias. Hasta parecía que su rostro estaba humeando. Escuchó a Lee y May reír de la misma manera detrás suyo.

— Sí, Doble D. Sé honesto. — dijo May, agarrándose de su brazo izquierdo.

— Recuerda quién te enseñó ese truquillo. — dijo Lee, haciendo lo mismo con el derecho.

Marie por su parte se pegó a su torso, su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

— ¿Y bien, muffin? — habló.

— ¿Vas a decirnos? — siguió May.

— No nos dejes esperando. — dijo Lee.

La angustia que sentía antes volvió, esta vez mil veces peor. Comenzó a sudar, sintiéndose hiperventilado. Y sin dar una respuesta, todo se puso oscuro para él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Doble D abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista enfocándose poco a poco. Por la leve oscuridad pudo deducir que ya era de noche, pero eso no le impidió ver el techo de una habitación que no era la suya. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba eran que Marie, May y Lee...

Abrió sus ojos por completo al recordar la situación con las hermanas Kanker. Trató de sentarse a mirar sus alrededores pero un peso en todo su cuerpo se lo impidió.

— Oh, ya despertó.

Esa voz lo dejó helado. Una luz se encendió en la habitación, dejando ver a las tres Kankers acostadas a su alrededor en la cama de su dormitorio. Bueno, Marie estaba encima suyo.

— Te fuiste por un rato. — comentó Lee, inspeccionando sus uñas. O eso parecía, no sabía si estaba dirigiendo su vista a él.

— Ya es de noche. — añadió May.

— No nos diste una respuesta, muffin. — dijo Marie. — ¿O será que quieres otra demostración para aclarar las dudas?

— No me importaría darle unos besos más.

— Los tímidos son tan lindos.

— Emm... — fue todo lo que pudo articular.

Las tres comenzaron a reír. Sip. Definitivamente iba a tener que usar todo el encanto que no tenía para salir de esta. Francamente, estaba algo feliz de saber que aún conservaba su ropa. Pero conociendo a las Kankers, sabía que eso no duraría mucho.

_**Fin.**_

_**N.A: **_**Si... no soy buena con los finales. Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar su comentario constructivo si es que sí. No sean lectores fantasmas. **

**En cuanto al tema de las margaritas:**

Si entregas un **ramo entero lleno de margaritas**, que sean 6 o más, estarás queriendo decir que la quieres con un **amor puro, inocente y verdadero**.

**O por lo menos es lo que leí. El que Marie lo haya tenido en el cabello es por lo del primer episodio, cuando las tres fueron a arreglarse y Marie volvió con un broche de una margarita blanca en pelo. No sé, fue una idea que se me ocurrió al añadir ese detalle. Además las rosas están muy sobrevaloradas. **

**Y en cuanto al harem de Kankers pues... jeje, es mi gusto culposo ver a Doble D con las tres. Ese escenario me intriga. Pero por algo se llama crack ship y por lo menos fui algo consciente de no bajarle incesto XD... todavía**. **Aunque prefiero a Doble D con Marie, por eso su objetivo fue siempre ella. **

**No tengo nada más que decir :) gracias por el tiempo de lectura.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
